Lunar Rain
by Cage Skyblade
Summary: Cage and company must stop the take over of their homeland.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A Stranger

Fade in on the town of Sin. This is a gleaming city of silver and gold, it is also the central trade town of Ansolon. A busy city with no time for the petty problems of people. At the entrance a young man walks in the gate and is stopped by the guards. "I've never seen you around here before. Let's see some papers. Now!" (Guard2) "Maybe he's dumb or he's here to cause trouble." (Woman) "He's with us." (Guard 1) "Lady Susan, Mistress Heather. Are you certain that he's with you?" ( Susan) "Yes, and mess with us and we'll have the king after you." (guards) "Yes mama. You're free to go and welcome to the town of Sin." The man looks at the two women in puzzlement. (Man) "Why did you help me and who are you two?" "I am Lady Susan queen of Sin and this is my mistress Heather." (Both) "Nice to meet you." (Susan) "We helped you because those guards are idiots and if I hadn't you might have killed them. What is your name?" " Cage and thank you. So you're the queen? Wow don't see you much." My husband doesn't let me out or care for me that much. Anyways why did you come to Sin?" (Cage) "I was told I would meet my future or my end here. So here I am." They walk to the castle but Cage stops. "What is wrong?" "Commoners aren't allowed into the castle." You've just been knighted." They continue into the castle and are confronted by the King. "Where have you been? Heather I'm going to have you beheaded for this. Guards seize her. As for you Susan." He raises his hand, but just before he struck her Cage draws his sword and points it at the King's throat. "I wouldn't if I were you." "Guards grab him!" "Stay where you are. Cage don't please." She starts to whisper. "He may treat me bad but he is my husband so please." (Cgae) "I won't kill you if you don't kill Heather or hit Susan, deal?" "Deal." Cage lowers his sword and the

guards grab him. (King) "Let him and Heather go. How would you like to join my knights?" "Sure but I have one request. I want to be their bodyguard." "Granted." (Heather) "Why do you want to our bodyguard? She already has one. Me." "Let me guess I have to fight you." She shakes her head yes. Cage charges and stops the sword just before her neck. "You loose." "Really I think it's a draw." Cage looks down and sees one of her sci pointed at his balls. "Right, draw then." (Susan) "I have an idea how about I set up a match for you two and the winner stays as bodyguard, the looser is just a knight." (Both) "Sounds good." They shake hands and walk off. As Cage walks to the inn he is staying at he runs into the king. "Sire." "I can help you win. I've wanted that bitch gone gone ever since I met her. So what do you say?" "Sure why not." Fade out on the King explaining his plan.

Chapter 2: Double-cross

A towns person walks up to a flyer it read: "Today at the arena a battle for the ages Sir Cage vs. Mistress Heather don't miss it." Later that day Cage is seen with the King. "Got the plan? You keep her distracted and I'll hit her with paralyzing dart then you finish her off." "Right got it." They go to their designated places. "Yeah but I'll kill you first." They walk out and the crowd goes wild. (Judge) "Choose three weapons." Cage chooses two kitanas and one sci, Heather chooses two sci and one kitana. "Begin!" Cage and Heather charge and clash weapons. "The King is going to try to kill you." "Like I'm going to believe you." They jump back and Cage looks for the king and finds him. Cage draws the sci and throws it. It hits the King in the heart just before he could blow the dart. They resume the fight. "How about we do this right? Only one weapon." Cage Breaks one of his swords. "Sure this will be fun." She throws away her sci and draws her kitana. They charge at full speed and cross swords with a violent flash of light again and again. As they charge again Cage points his sword straight out but misses Heather and she slashes his left arm, rendering it useless. "Well that's the first time I've ever been hit. This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. What do you say on last charge." "Let's do it." They run so fast that they can not seen by human eyes as they collide bright flashes of light blind the crowd "Spiral Slash!" "What the hell!" As Cage and Heather stop moving the crowd starts to cheer because Cage's sword is one inch away from Heather's head and Heather's sword pointed at Cage's heart. (Heather) "Another draw?" They both exhale from exhaustion just then Josh falls to his knees. "No you win." Cage falls unconscious and Heather calls for a doctor. They get Josh to a hospital to treat his wound. (Doctor)"He's lost a lot of blood but he'll make it." "Good can I speak to him?" "Sure." Heather walks into the room and sees Cage lying there in pain. "Hey you ok?" "Yeah, I will be, guess I'm just a knight now. You won." "Yep but I want to fight you again I know you weren't trying your best. What do you say?" "Sure I would like that." Josh falls asleep and Heather leaves the room. The next day Cage is up training. As he trains Susan and Heather walk up behind him and Cage turns and stops his fist just before Heather's face. "Sorry." "Its alright. How are you using that arm so soon?" "Isn't it obvious he's part demon, a demon with extraordinary healing ability." "You seem to know a lot about demons." "A half demon, half human who is a knight this can not be allowed we have to arrest you on grounds of killing the king." "But, I'll overlook this for now but, you must defeat the town's best warriors in consecutive battles finally ending with Heather." "Are these battles to the death or just incompasitated?" "Death." "You better take the fight seriously this time or you'll die." "Cool I love the challenge. I won't lose, so when does this thing start?" "Just as soon as we get the arena," said Susan. As they walk toward the arena Cage notices a lot of ninja perched upon the roof tops, but stays silent so not to draw attention to him self. Cage smells the air, which is thick with the smell of fairy. "Fairies are in the city." "Fairies?" yell Susan and Heather. "The Fairy queen was supposed to arrive today I guess she will get to see you lose," said Susan as she looks at the ninjas. Josh shoots her a look of death but then his attention is drawn back to the archers that now occupies the roof tops ready to protect their queen if need be. Josh thinks to himself, "She's not here to watch a fight, she's here to start one, but it will be a mass slaugher of humans. Good now I don't have to do it." Cage gets a wicked smile on his face as they arrive at the arena. He walks into the fight pit with sowrds drawn then an arrow laced with a powerful seditive striks Cage in the shoulder and he collapses. When he awakes he finds himself in a strange place.


	2. Doublecross

Chapter 1: A Stranger

Fade in on the town of Sin. This is a gleaming city of silver and gold, it is also the central trade town of Ansolon. A busy city with no time for the petty problems of people. At the entrance a young man walks in the gate and is stopped by the guards. "I've never seen you around here before. Let's see some papers. Now!" (Guard2) "Maybe he's dumb or he's here to cause trouble." (Woman) "He's with us." (Guard 1) "Lady Susan, Mistress Heather. Are you certain that he's with you?" ( Susan) "Yes, and mess with us and we'll have the king after you." (guards) "Yes mama. You're free to go and welcome to the town of Sin." The man looks at the two women in puzzlement. (Man) "Why did you help me and who are you two?" "I am Lady Susan queen of Sin and this is my mistress Heather." (Both) "Nice to meet you." (Susan) "We helped you because those guards are idiots and if I hadn't you might have killed them. What is your name?" " Cage and thank you. So you're the queen? Wow don't see you much." My husband doesn't let me out or care for me that much. Anyways why did you come to Sin?" (Cage) "I was told I would meet my future or my end here. So here I am." They walk to the castle but Cage stops. "What is wrong?" "Commoners aren't allowed into the castle." You've just been knighted." They continue into the castle and are confronted by the King. "Where have you been? Heather I'm going to have you beheaded for this. Guards seize her. As for you Susan." He raises his hand, but just before he struck her Cage draws his sword and points it at the King's throat. "I wouldn't if I were you." "Guards grab him!" "Stay where you are. Cage don't please." She starts to whisper. "He may treat me bad but he is my husband so please." (Cgae) "I won't kill you if you don't kill Heather or hit Susan, deal?" "Deal." Cage lowers his sword and the

guards grab him. (King) "Let him and Heather go. How would you like to join my knights?" "Sure but I have one request. I want to be their bodyguard." "Granted." (Heather) "Why do you want to our bodyguard? She already has one. Me." "Let me guess I have to fight you." She shakes her head yes. Cage charges and stops the sword just before her neck. "You loose." "Really I think it's a draw." Cage looks down and sees one of her sci pointed at his balls. "Right, draw then." (Susan) "I have an idea how about I set up a match for you two and the winner stays as bodyguard, the looser is just a knight." (Both) "Sounds good." They shake hands and walk off. As Cage walks to the inn he is staying at he runs into the king. "Sire." "I can help you win. I've wanted that bitch gone gone ever since I met her. So what do you say?" "Sure why not." Fade out on the King explaining his plan.

Chapter 2: Double-cross

A towns person walks up to a flyer it read: "Today at the arena a battle for the ages Sir Cage vs. Mistress Heather don't miss it." Later that day Cage is seen with the King. "Got the plan? You keep her distracted and I'll hit her with paralyzing dart then you finish her off." "Right got it." They go to their designated places. "Yeah but I'll kill you first." They walk out and the crowd goes wild. (Judge) "Choose three weapons." Cage chooses two kitanas and one sci, Heather chooses two sci and one kitana. "Begin!" Cage and Heather charge and clash weapons. "The King is going to try to kill you." "Like I'm going to believe you." They jump back and Cage looks for the king and finds him. Cage draws the sci and throws it. It hits the King in the heart just before he could blow the dart. They resume the fight. "How about we do this right? Only one weapon." Cage Breaks one of his swords. "Sure this will be fun." She throws away her sci and draws her kitana. They charge at full speed and cross swords with a violent flash of light again and again. As they charge again Cage points his sword straight out but misses Heather and she slashes his left arm, rendering it useless. "Well that's the first time I've ever been hit. This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. What do you say on last charge." "Let's do it." They run so fast that they can not seen by human eyes as they collide bright flashes of light blind the crowd "Spiral Slash!" "What the hell!" As Cage and Heather stop moving the crowd starts to cheer because Cage's sword is one inch away from Heather's head and Heather's sword pointed at Cage's heart. (Heather) "Another draw?" They both exhale from exhaustion just then Josh falls to his knees. "No you win." Cage falls unconscious and Heather calls for a doctor. They get Josh to a hospital to treat his wound. (Doctor)"He's lost a lot of blood but he'll make it." "Good can I speak to him?" "Sure." Heather walks into the room and sees Cage lying there in pain. "Hey you ok?" "Yeah, I will be, guess I'm just a knight now. You won." "Yep but I want to fight you again I know you weren't trying your best. What do you say?" "Sure I would like that." Josh falls asleep and Heather leaves the room. The next day Cage is up training. As he trains Susan and Heather walk up behind him and Cage turns and stops his fist just before Heather's face. "Sorry." "Its alright. How are you using that arm so soon?" "Isn't it obvious he's part demon, a demon with extraordinary healing ability." "You seem to know a lot about demons." "A half demon, half human who is a knight this can not be allowed we have to arrest you on grounds of killing the king." "But, I'll overlook this for now but, you must defeat the town's best warriors in consecutive battles finally ending with Heather." "Are these battles to the death or just incompasitated?" "Death." "You better take the fight seriously this time or you'll die." "Cool I love the challenge. I won't lose, so when does this thing start?" "Just as soon as we get the arena," said Susan. As they walk toward the arena Cage notices a lot of ninja perched upon the roof tops, but stays silent so not to draw attention to him self. Cage smells the air, which is thick with the smell of fairy. "Fairies are in the city." "Fairies?" yell Susan and Heather. "The Fairy queen was supposed to arrive today I guess she will get to see you lose," said Susan as she looks at the ninjas. Josh shoots her a look of death but then his attention is drawn back to the archers that now occupies the roof tops ready to protect their queen if need be. Josh thinks to himself, "She's not here


End file.
